


【授翻】Keep Listening, Are You Listening【主寡向】

by coucou_Mei116



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coucou_Mei116/pseuds/coucou_Mei116
Summary: 关于Natasha的童年经历，她是如何成为现在MCU中坚强、美丽、独当一面的女人。这是一趟有关创伤、虐待、心理顽疾和康复的旅程。Blythe Baird的诗歌“Relapse”（《旧疾复发》）给了我灵感。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Listening, Are You Listening?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417713) by [herrealname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrealname/pseuds/herrealname). 



> “试图忽略我脑海里的卡路里计算器就像试图忽略掉电视字幕，有时我就是做不到。  
> 身体，原谅我。”  
> ——Blythe Baird，《旧疾复发》

第一章

身体，原谅她。

Natalia第一次犯幼稚的错误时，她才五岁。那时她的妈妈刚刚从诊所下班，爸爸还在照顾一名尚未从三个月前被医院解雇阴影中恢复的宿醉者。她把她的手掌和五个指尖压在了热气腾腾的熨斗底板上。

你的神经末梢一开始感觉到冷，这实际说明底板的热度超常。然后慢慢地，火辣辣的烧灼感逐级攀升，你感到一种介于抽痛和灼痛之间的疼。你的皮肤开始起水泡，而你的工作就是发出哭声——这是你，身体，在出现状况时的适当反应。

来帮忙的人急匆匆抓住Natalia的手腕，而后在她的烧伤处抹了两汤匙芥末酱。她问女孩无端去碰熨斗时脑子是怎么想的。“爸爸说没问题的”，她回答。你不禁又发出一阵抽痛，提醒她永远不要相信一个目前不在场的父亲的话。

Natalia现在还太小，还没有学会做一个没有情感的人，你至今还清楚地记得那时父亲从来没关心过她的烫伤——这让你感到难过。在接下来的一周里，她的手被敷上芥末酱，又被一层保鲜膜裹住，你的一部分被裹得紧紧的。她的母亲每天在夜晚来检查她的伤口。

身体，原谅她。

Natalia从小练习芭蕾。她先在舞房做缓慢拉伸热身，然后在扶手杆上练习pliés（芭蕾舞中双脚打开180°屈膝下蹲的动作）。到了第六年，她展现出超乎年龄的艺术品味，尤爱柴可夫斯基和德彪西的音乐。与此同时她的身体与舞蹈动作愈发契合，她对指尖和脚尖动作有着娴熟的感知力，知道如何在做tendu derrière（活动足向后伸展）时控制臀部平衡。

尽管她学会变得灵活，但她在走路时依然会粗心地被地板上的裂缝绊倒，擦伤膝盖。在芭蕾课上，她把怪物似的伤口隐藏在粉色练功服下，但她无法向你隐瞒。你能感受到那股刺痛，无论是在她每次屈膝时，还是每隔一段时间她在家中大房子的楼梯间隔着阶梯跳跃的时候。

有时你祈祷她慢下来，你通过发出疼痛传递你的诉求。你祈祷有一天，她能学会更好地照顾自己，因为那样她也会在不经意间更好地照顾你。她在睡觉前把牛筋草药涂在自己的伤口上，你开始觉得她可能不像你最初想的那么粗心马虎、无忧无虑。她是在意的。

在疗伤药的帮助下，你很快痊愈。

身体,原谅她。Natalia拥有纯粹的俄罗斯血统，在某些夜晚，她的母亲会讲述自己母亲曾经告诉自己的、关于布尔什维克革命的故事。“无论如何，你永远不能忘记你的根”，她的母亲说。Natalia是地地道道的俄罗斯人，她的家族可以往前追溯好几个世纪，但奇怪的是，她对典型的俄罗斯冬天感到难以忍受。

Natalia经常感冒，每次感冒了，她都会蜷缩在床上，盖上足足比自己重两倍的厚羽绒被。她用额外时间休息，在生病时喝从来不喝的鸡汤。也许，她到底对你没那么坏。

身体啊，原谅她，因为她找不到比通风口更好的地方来躲避火灾了。九岁那年，她跟随正在康复的父亲去上班。当Natalia的尖叫声传入自己的耳朵里时，她仍处在无以复加的震惊之中；这时她已经尖叫到让你的喉咙发疼。你的咽壁因为过度使用而变得红肿，被烟熏得又痛又痒。你们看见她的父亲瘫倒在地上，他刚刚死亡的尸体还在散发热气，水泡争先恐后冒出。他的皮肤变成白色。你闻到一股肉被烧焦的味道在令人作呕的煤油气味里飘浮。

她不停地尖叫，直到你们俩都差点晕过去。当一个陌生人把你从通风口拉出、用一条湿毯将你裹起时，你由衷感谢上帝。但有时，你话说得太早了。他没有把Natalia带回到母亲身边。你心中警铃大作，而她还没反应过来。

身体，原谅她。这是让一切坠入深渊的起点。

你俩花了十多年的时间去想，具体是在什么时候、什么地点，事情开始陷入一团绝对不可控的混乱。经过几十年或情愿或不情愿的回溯往事，Natasha和你一致认为，就是这时。

此时此刻，Natalia苦苦哀求着送她回家。她注视着纸币在一个个人手中交换，她也在一个个人手中辗转。你想反抗，想大力挥舞双臂，想用力蹬踹双腿，但她让你四肢僵硬。在车后座上你把她弄湿了——这是你最后的努力，努力想让她通过语言之外的方式反抗。

骚臭味在车厢内炸开。Natalia的买主“砰”的踩下刹车停在路旁。他粗暴地抓住你们俩，又野蛮地剥下她的裤子。然后他给了她一耳光——不，这不是你预想的结果。在Natalia因极度疲惫陷入昏迷前，你感到右脸颊火辣辣的钝痛。然后你和她一起遁入黑暗。

当她悠悠转醒时，又有三个女孩坐在她身旁和身后座位上轻声啜泣。Natalia透过昏暗的窗户向外望，发现她们已经到明斯克了。她只能听天由命。她不舒服，你几乎要让她发吐，但你知道她不想再惹麻烦了。

早知道你应该让她吐的。然后也许，那个男人就会把她抛下了。

身体，原谅她。

待她再次醒来时，你已不知道他们对你俩做过什么。Natalia双手双脚被束缚在担架上，正安安静静地躺着。你感觉她的手臂被针扎了一下，你向上看，才意识到Natalia已经打上了点滴。但不是生理盐水。那个东西让你们都镇静下来，或许还有些飘飘然，以至于你觉得自己和她有些脱节。

他们管那玩意儿叫“服从”。十年后，当Natasha在一天的工作结束后于纽约某条小巷开枪发泄时，你感受到了同样的飘飘然，那时你知道了它叫“海洛因”。也许如果你不是Natalia的身体，你就不会遭受这些毒品侵害了。可是，可悲的是，当时没有人质问给九岁的孩子注射一大袋鸦片类药物的发指行径。Natalia在这种混沌状态下度日，跟不上你所有的潜意识涌动。

她渐渐将来自过去的念头遗忘，你亦如此。你责怪她，责怪她当初为什么那么粗心，但你知道她本不该是受到指责的那个。这不是她的错。错的总归是别人，你只是不知道该把矛头对准谁。

身体，原谅她。已经过去六个月了。他们还没有从物理角度伤害你，但她已经被成功洗脑。他们让你睁大眼睛直愣愣盯着奇怪的屏幕，一天十六小时——那会让人把过去记忆清空。尽管你的身体没能知觉到变化，但你知道Natalia没有以前有斗志了。有时你想移动你的手指和脚趾，但欲望信号没能传递到她的大脑。你能做到其实很少。

他们以前会把女孩们绑在椅子上。但现在没必要了。

深呼吸。  
静下心。  
你知道最好该做什么。  
最好该服从。  
服从会得到回报。

你准备好服从了吗？

身体，原谅她。区别虚实变得越来越难。你发现你会在Natalia深眠时嘟囔一些奇怪的语词，有时，甚至在她清醒时。

我是莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团的28位舞者之一，她于无人处低语。训练很艰苦，但为苏维埃民族增添荣光是回报，父母的温暖怀抱是回报……  
不，这不对。你刹那间顿住，她和你一起顿住。

你让她端详双脚，那里没有因在木板上跳舞而起的水泡或瘀伤。她困惑。她轻轻伸出手触摸第二根脚趾上光洁的皮肤，又腾地瑟缩，就像碰到了伤口上的水泡。

他们真的弄乱了她的脑子，不是吗？他们不计其数地给她洗脑，她甚至能感觉到不存在的伤口。你发现你自己开始咕哝同样的话语，一次又一次，然后你在同样的地方戛然而止。看样子他们从未把那些话从头到尾灌输到她的脑海里。看样子，他们已然不必这么做。

下一次，当她站在拳击馆的垫子上，而不是机械重复表演芭蕾舞剧目时，不一样的话从你口中流出。

我是红房子计划的28名黑寡妇特工之一。训练很艰苦，但为苏维埃称霸增添荣光是回报，父母…我所有的父母…的怀抱是回报……

有时连你也感到困惑。他们把你们俩都给骗了。但随着她年纪渐长，她变得越来越聪慧。她在十一岁时完成了第一次杀戮，在一次近距离格斗课上，她折断了那人的脖子。也在那时，你意识到她已经好几年不用通过重复机械的话来完成服从了。

身体啊，原谅她吧。她刚刚杀死了自己的生母。

在打靶练习课上，她扯掉目标人物头上的黑布，然后，在相隔了这么多年后，她看见了自己的母亲。她妈妈的眉心中央有一枚血洞，曾经如水晶般剔透晶莹的双眸失去了光彩，如死水般凝滞，就像Natalia空洞的双眼一样。你想尖叫，但好像她已经忘记适当的反应应该是什么样子了。

Natalia花了五分钟才找回正确的认知。意识到的那一瞬间是感觉不到痛的，但很快，悲痛呼啸着、铺天盖地向她涌来，一旦开始，永无停竭。她静悄悄走出训练场。你觉得也许，也许她只是勉强支撑着身体运转下去。

“谢谢你，Natalia。”一个声音从身后传来，阴沉而险恶。你不知道为什么，不管发生了什么，她总是回答：“很乐意服从。”附加一个微笑。

但服从不是真实的，笑容不是真实的，她一离开嘴角就下沉下来。她不知道该怎么处理那绞痛的胸腔、那盈满泪水的眼眶、那颤抖的双手。看在上帝的份上，她现在才十二岁，但她已经忘记隐藏愤懑和悲恸是什么感觉。这让你们喘不过气来，这就是你们现在的感觉。

别着急呐，坚持住，最坏的还没有到来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你和那个陌生的金属臂男子都及时注意到，她的脚步愈发沉重，行动愈发迟滞，像是不堪肩负更多。但她漠不关心。也许Natalia只是累坏了，就像你一样。你们都瘦得只剩一堆骨架，外表烙印累累伤痕。这些天来，她要么睡不着，要么昏睡太久。
> 
> 你感到一些难以描绘的重量压在你的肩膀和胸腔上，你想将就着断裂的肋骨呼吸，却发现似乎难以完成一趟正常的胸腔起伏。然后你意识到，你甚至不记得上次正常呼吸是什么时候了。
> 
> 身体，原谅她。

身体，原谅她。

她知道这很痛苦：她的头脑被糟糕的念头填满，而她的身体——你，被糟糕的男人填满。你能把她残破的躯壳修复完善，但你很快发现，在一个充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的地方，这并不是一件好事。

最坏的那刻从她第一次被叫进长官办公室开始。那个男人是红房子计划的上级。他让她解开衣衫上半部分的纽扣，再把金发披散在右肩。她没有拒绝。她坐下，他们说话。男人对她虎视眈眈，贪婪的目光从她丰满的嘴唇、光洁的脖颈、裸露的锁骨一一掠过，直到被未解开的纽扣所阻滞。

他的脸上堆满张扬的淫【防】笑，手上握着裸【和谐】露在外的阴【防河蟹】茎。她假装自己没有看到。

他第二次把Natalia叫进来时下达了同样的指令。这一次，他锁上了门。他让她站到桌旁，用肮脏的手在她身上肆意抚摸，然后把她的手按到自己的下【防】身【和】突【谐】起上。你们俩都能感觉到触碰那一刹那它的抽动。这一次，他教会了她如何取悦男性。他说她会用上这种知识的。在未来，他说。在现实生活中。

当你感觉到他深入你的喉咙时，你被噎得几欲作呕。她慌忙道歉。长官非常欣赏这种谦卑的态度，赞扬她能在这条路上走得很远，半个世界的男人将拜倒在她的石榴裙下，所有的女孩应该向她学习。次日清晨你依然能在舌尖尝出他的味道，Natalia强迫自己一遍遍干呕。但这无济于事。

身体，原谅她。那个男人对她有近乎变态的偏爱。他把她叫进他的办公室，或他的卧房，每月一次。

他先是把门锁上，然后剥去她的衣衫。一开始是抚摸脸颊，然后是手，再然后是胃部，很快那双手就侵入她的大腿内侧。没有任何提示，男人径直把她翻转，压在架上，然后第一次将自己塞进她瘦小的身躯里。

你感到双腿间灼烧撕裂般的疼痛，当她踹向那人膝盖自卫时，你不得不承认自己有些为她骄傲。但当他再次看向你们俩时，你分明看见了凶光。他死命扼住你的咽喉，把你砰地摔向地面，用靴子的金属尖端猛踹向你，直踹断了六根肋骨。然后他像拎布娃娃一样把你拎起，再次把你压在桌上粗暴地结束了性【防】事。完事后，他把你们俩都扔了出去。

直到这一切结束，你才意识到自己全程都在发疯似的尖叫。

Natalia不确定此时应该有什么感受，她只是胸口疼到喘不过气来，你也一样。她尽最大努力平复好心情，拖着大腿间仍在滴血的残躯离开。她走过其他人贪婪的目光，经过一个带着金属臂的陌生男人。他注意到她，在走廊轻声唤她，问她是否还好，但她没有回应。你想尖叫，再一次尖叫，但她想做的只是好好洗个澡上床睡觉。

淋浴水通常是微温的，但这一次，她把温度调到滚烫。她难道不觉得每一滴水都能把皮肤烫出泡来吗？她似乎想让热水融化那个男人指尖在你身上留下的每一寸痕迹。你意识到你也在用指甲狠狠刮洗肉身，直到表皮渗出鲜血。

那晚她彻夜未眠。每一寸都在叫嚣着疼痛。这是多年来你第一次为她哭泣，你以为她已经忘了泪水打在脸颊上是什么感觉。

身体，原谅她。Natalia恳求你能理解。

这些所谓的会面变得越来越频繁，而他称之为“惩罚”。现在这近乎是一周一次的事情，更有甚者，他开始把Natalia分享给他的朋友们共同享用，仿佛她是他的私人财产。没过多久你便意识到了为什么她不再像以前那般频繁反抗，或者说，为什么她根本不再反抗。当他们伤害你时，她不在那儿。她消失了，留你独自承受。

内心深处，Natalia明白你对她的所作所为生气。她理应照顾你，你们本是一个团队。你和她，她和你。但是身体，你难道不明白，你其实也是应该被指责的那一个吗？

当你对那些毁灭她的行径感到愉悦时，她很难和你站在同一阵营。你以各种错误的方式对她受侵害一事做出反应，这他妈糟糕透了。这很尴尬，这很恶心，你背叛了她而她不知道还能用什么办法挺过去。这是纯粹的生理反应，她知道你爱莫能助，所以你就不能明白她也无计可施吗？她恳求你理解。

灵魂出窍是对你和她都有效的唯一方法。她和整日脱离肉体的那个自我变成了最好的朋友。不过，她发誓下次会尽量少恨你一点。

身体，原谅她。是的，她发过誓，但她并不总爱信守承诺，尤其是对你。

你和那个陌生的金属臂男子都及时注意到，她的脚步愈发沉重，行动愈发迟滞，像是不堪肩负更多。但她漠不关心。也许Natalia只是累坏了，就像你一样。你们都瘦得只剩一堆骨架，外表烙印累累伤痕。这些天来，她要么睡不着，要么昏睡太久。

你感到一些难以描绘的重量压在你的肩膀和胸腔上，你想将就着断裂的肋骨呼吸，却发现似乎难以完成一趟正常的胸腔起伏。然后你意识到，你甚至不记得上次正常呼吸是什么时候了。

身体，原谅她。

她知道你已经遍体鳞伤，你无时无刻不感到疲惫，而你自己也不知道为何。当你偷得一点闲暇想要合眼时，她强迫你醒来。陷入空幻总好过经受“惩罚”，好过因在第一节课上迟到而“解脱”。每个人都知道，在这里，“解脱”意味着折断的脖颈，或直入眉心的子弹。

有时早上她在床上醒来，比别人足足早两个小时，然后决定不去上课。她把自己包裹进一张薄薄的毯子下，身心俱疲。任何移动都会带来疼痛，也许“解脱”真的能带来解脱呢？你知道她在这么想。随着时间推移，这样的想法在她脑海里越来越多。

在这样的日子里，是你把她从床上拖起来的。现在的大多数时间里，都是你把她从床上拖起。她似乎开始向往死亡。你强迫Natalia在Belova夫人到来前三十秒收拾妥当步入课堂。

堪堪踩点进门让你想松一口气，但你发现她并不把这当一回事。有时，你觉得你已经失去她了。你像是在一片无何有的空洞里尖叫。老天，有任何人看得见你吗？

身体，原谅她。她是个骗子。

不，你不是指善意的、精巧的欺骗。你是说，她骗过了她身边的所有人，包括她自己。当你受伤时，她说她没事；当你害怕时，她保证自己腹部没有传来一阵剧痛瑟缩。你和她之间横着一道巨大的沟壑。

她带着断裂的骨架和更加破碎的精神世界四处游荡，明目张胆地漠视一切。你怀疑她是否还能感知到疼痛，不过你相信她是不能的，但你依然活在痛楚中啊。难道这还不够吗？

有天晚上，当Natalia拖着发炎的肋骨和酸痛的臀部一瘸一拐往回走时，那个亮蓝色眼睛的金属臂男人皱起了眉。

“你还好吗？”他问。而她回答：“好极了，我只是路过罢了。”她甚至扯出一抹微笑，而你知道这纯粹是机械反应。那个男人一点也不觉得这很好笑。

身体，原谅她吧。

事情发生时就是这样：没有芥末酱和牛筋草膏，没有鸦【防】片和绷带。在这里，浴室的隔间里，只有你和她。哦，或许还有些曾在这死去的女孩的怨灵。

曾经她有好好地在照顾你，但那是曾经，是很久以前的事了。现在她正凝视着霜雪般的皓腕，继而抬头怔怔地盯住锋利的玻璃碎片，然后她划破你、撕扯你，直到你流出汩汩鲜血。有一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，她是快乐的。

刹那间你心跳加速，嘴唇发干，颅内嗡嗡的耳鸣声似乎要将你湮没。你甚至不明白发生了什么；你甚至还没开始明白这一点。

她开始更加频繁地自【放】残。你越来越多次被切割被伤害，然后心悸，然后流血。她把你的血涂满了浴室隔间破损生锈的门框边缘，把玻璃碎片藏在了马桶座下。你们最后都进了医务室，而当她被问及手臂上一道道深长的切口时（他们说这些伤惨不忍睹，幸好她来了），她说自己只是绊倒在某个锯齿状边缘。

这是她第一次故意伤害你，而他们却不继续问原因。没事，没事，没事的。第二天你依然需要逼迫她去起床上课。

身体，原谅她。

或者别原谅她了。Natalia至少都十六岁了，却对自己的生命毫不在乎。她日渐消瘦，并且让你跟着她一起消瘦。事情不该这样继续。

她开始在墙上画画，一条完美的线代表一次完美的杀戮。她画了数十条，近乎百条线，而你坐在她的床边看她盯着墙发呆。你不知道她脑子里在想什么，一点也不知道。

至少她不会再在你身上刻同样的线条了。如果说她曾经需要身体上的疼痛来记住所有被她杀害的人，她现在已经麻木。有时，当你陷入沉睡，她会尖叫着被脑海中的声音所惊醒。你慌张地盯着角落，尽管那里什么也不存在。

没事，没事，没事的。不，这分明有事。

身体，原谅她。她刚刚把你从楼梯上摔下，她却说自己只是不小心绊倒。医务人员问她知不知道自己怀有身孕，其实你已经感到酸痛不适太久。

她说，不知道。她说，怎么可能？她说，没有一点迹象。你知道她明明是知道的。你告诉她已经有好一段时间了，而这正是一开始她让你从楼梯上滚下的原因。虽然，虽然比起让面颊、肋骨和手臂三处骨折，世界上有更好的流产方法。

她问，她现在还怀孕吗？他们说没有。她尽力忍住不笑出来。

身体，原谅她。

等一下，别，你不能原谅她。他们不再违背她的意愿了。事实上，她在他、他们最不期望的时刻主动出现。她把金发披散在右肩，就像他喜欢的那样，然后她轻轻爬上他的床，攀上他，内心平静如止水。

她撑着自己的身子向后顶，以抵抗一个年龄比她大两倍的男人的冲撞。他勃【防】起的阴【和谐】茎在她的臀部久久逗留停驻。有时，他们性【防】交，他把你搞得很疼。其他时候，他们坠入梦乡。这是这么久以来，你第一次透过他的手感受到温柔。

在那些夜晚，他把你圈入怀中。他低声夸奖你变成了一个多么听话乖巧的女孩——百里挑一，独一无二。然后他说他最爱你了。你既不紧张也不心动，实际上什么感觉也没有。她背对着他说：我也爱你。

你想说这是她自找的。和自己的施虐者睡在一张床上，这一切都他妈是她自找的。但我们在这不责怪受害者。

也许这是她能够说服自己理解林林总总的唯一方式，哪怕这是一种扭曲的、疯狂的、可怕的误读。

那个带着金属臂的陌生男子来得更频繁了，他经常深夜在大厅走动徘徊。他不睡觉，总是一副很焦虑的样子。他们从来不交谈。有一天，他在Natalia清晨溜回淋浴间和宿舍的路上截住她，问她为什么一直来这里。

只是经过罢了，她说。他露出滑稽的神色，像是刚刚识破了她明显在撒谎。这确乎是显而易见的谎言，但他没有点出。

身体，原谅她。Natalia知道小口嚼碎冰不能算是晚餐，但对你来说这就是。任何东西只要滑入她喉咙的一半她便会吐出来。随着呕吐愈发频繁，你的咽反射变得逐渐不存在，于是她给你喂的更少了。事实上，你已经不再感到来自饥饿的疼痛。

她开始对改造自己的外表上瘾，但你知道她并不是想让自己变好看。她雪白的肌肤上青一块紫一块，肋骨透过衣衫依然清晰分明。你觉得她的做法滑稽得可笑，她只是想让你变得再瘦一点，再虚弱一点，然后一切便可以自然走向终结。她对你的生命岌岌可危无动于衷，他、他们对她的生命奄奄一息也毫不在意。

但他们的伤害没有停止。她在试图把控的过程中渐渐失去了控制权。你觉得她疯了。不，她只是病了，她总是生病，不过是以一种你无法治愈的方式。

十八岁那年，你怀疑她是否能活过去。你打赌她不想。

身体，原谅她吧。她知道她在经受折磨。他们动用一切酷刑折磨你，从鞭笞到刀割；他们剥夺了你所必需的一切，再抽取掉你所有的感觉：灯光、时间、食物、水源……温暖、凉爽。

他们殴打你，让你失明，整整四十八小时接连播放尖叫声让你丧失听觉；他们把你按在水里淹，放在火上烤，让电流穿透你的骨髓。他们甚至把你当作一个玩物，不厌其烦地在男人间传递。

你在她的命运之轮下受苦受难，而她连眼睛都不眨一下。

她又一次灵肉分离，她总是这样。这就是她为什么能随随便便撒谎。这就是她如何应对不堪的生活和魔鬼般的遭遇。她就像在五星级大酒店退房一样容易地离开肉身（译者注：check out在英语中有离开和退房两个意思）。

他们想要击垮她，你是知道的。但你不知道他们为什么没有意识到她已经被击垮了，早在很久很久以前。难道这不明显吗？

他们试图找到一种回应，通常这表现为求饶，而你确信他们无法在此找到，甚至连你也无法找到。折磨一般会持续几天，事实上他们不过是白白浪费了几天光阴。然后护士会把她抬出去，与此同时他们称赞她如大理石般坚不可摧。她回复“谢谢”，你的口腔内还含着鲜血。

你不得不承认你并没有打赢这场战斗，你永远也打不赢这场战斗。现在你开始明白。

你准备好服从了吗？

身体，原谅她。

毕业的日子快到了。你躺在他的床上，他的身体与你紧紧贴合，你就像他的私人阴茎保暖工具（注：cock-warmer，中文无此翻译）。他指尖缠绕着你亮金色的秀发，觉得你红头发的样子大概更好看。男人总喜欢红发姑娘。“你可以把整个世界玩弄于股掌之中”，他说，“如果你有一头红发。”

所以她的头发在烈焰里燃烧，真正的烈焰，火苗吻过她的头皮、抚过她的大脑。然后她的头发染上了世界上最深邃的俄罗斯红，她的双眸化成地球上最明亮的宝石绿。

发生什么啦，漂亮的红发姑娘？

Natalia开始在班级里落后。你知道她是故意的。老实说你已经放弃再为她挣扎了，但出乎意料的是，她开始为了你而奋斗。她不想成为刀下鬼，但她差点就是了。“马虎，急躁，无可救药。”

现在她和你都没有什么可以失去的了。从一开始就是这样。你们都在世界上没有立足之地，一定程度上，这比死亡还可怕。

身体，原谅她。她让你成为一系列大动作的帮凶。从圣保罗债券市场的爆【防】炸到天津医院的大火，从法国的核军【和谐】备竞赛到美国外交官婚礼上的毒气。

她在这个没有立足之地的世界上掀起涟漪、波澜、滔天巨浪。与此同时她不过是汪洋里的一滴水珠，不知道如何在洪流中得以保全。

红房子以外于她也许是个不同的世界，但于你没什么不同。你仅仅凭一具肉身丈量世界，而她的视角不太一样。她在小巷开枪，然后继续戴着假面表演。

身体，原谅她。

她变得臭名昭著。当她被追杀时，你也难以逃脱。她背负的血债越来越多，名字也随之出现在国际名单上。当人们来要她的命时，你常常感到困惑，困惑她为什么要那么拼命地逃亡，她难道一直以来最想要的不就是结束自己的生命吗？

她是想要离开人世的，对吧？这难道不是她一直狠心伤害你的原因吗？可是她好像还在等待着什么，等待着什么事情的发生。有时她这种等待的念头让你难得的紧张。

将来仍是未知数，将来要么会成为她最大的噩梦，要么会是她最珍贵的救赎。她在坠入地狱和重获新生间辗转度日不知所终。

身体，原谅她。

Natalia现在在犯蠢。诚然，她很聪明。她精通医学，她灵敏的双手是上帝的杰作，她懂八十种不同的语言，可以在一分钟内起草任务计划书。她知道如何操作科学实验、如何计算高数、知道世界上最深奥的东西，也知道如何应对一台电脑或一个男人，甚至一个女人。

但是，但是当她面对一个披着死神外衣的美国人时，她的头脑短暂失灵。他提出给她一条出路，她拒绝。他提出要保护她，她拒绝。他提出要杀了她来结束这一切，她还是拒绝。他放弃了，不知道她到底想要什么。

他们共进晚餐。他的名字叫Clint，和打火石（flint）押韵，而正巧他有着你所见过的最警觉的双眸。你有很灵敏的直觉，Clint也有。这个名字和“夹板”（splint）谐音的人告诉她——你只是在苟且偷生地活着，从没有享受过一天人生。你的生命之火还没有燃烧便已熄灭。你难道没看见吗，Natalia？这不难看出来的。

她谢过他，让他只管做好自己的工作。她猜想他的工作是杀掉她，或者抓住她折磨他。但是，在咖啡香气的氤氲里，他说要给她一次重生的机会。

当她不想接过这次机会时，你答应了。这一次，你终于掌握了主动权。不过也许并不绝对。你接过他的名片，拿走他的手机，握住他的手，然后你们俩一起离开。

你以为你把Natalia——尤其是她的一部分糟糕的念头——留在了德国那家咖啡店的座椅上。如果你真这么想的话，你也在犯蠢。因为Natalia一直像阴影笼罩着你。

从柏林到纽约的飞机上你不怎么说话，而他叨叨不休。他的话语真挚亲切又小心谨慎。你觉得，这个男人可能和你之前遇到的都有所不同。她觉得，这个男人会毁了她的一生。

她惜字如金，甚至有些不近人情，但他有的是耐心和热忱。他看见了一些你们都尚未看清的事实。但他也有看不见的。他乐观得过了头，而她和你都知道这是大忌。

你在想，最糟糕的部分过去了吗？不，还没有。但如果你们都和他一样有耐心，也许就能过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她的肋骨以一种惊人的方式断开，他们说失事现场没有急刹车或者打滑的痕迹，他们看见轰塌的钢筋水泥和报废的车厢，以为她活不下来。但有一个小女孩，一个年轻版的她死命敲打着你发育完全却又支离破碎的胸膛。当第一批救援人员将她从废墟中拉出来时，那敲击让他们误以为是鲜活的心跳。
> 
> 身体，原谅她。

第三章

身体，原谅她。

他们第一次把你带到医务室时，对你进行了一系列测验。在红房子里，测验如同家常便饭，而Natalia总是争强好胜过于逞能。

从灵敏的射击到长达一小时的芭蕾舞姿站立，从学会九种足尖舞剧目到亲手拧断她最好朋友的脖子，从语言考试到野外生存训练。都有所经历，都成功完成。

区别在于，在红房子里，这些能力测试是你们必须通过的考验，而在美国这只是个评估。不管怎么说，她都是最顶尖的那个。不止顶尖，还一骑绝尘。你的身体素质和思维模式超乎美国佬的想象，事实上，他们吓得不轻。

你过去经历了什么？他们这样问。我为你所遭受的一切感到抱歉。他们这样说。可这有什么好抱歉的？Natalia对突如其来的同情怜悯感到困惑。她反应冷淡，如同置身事外。

可是当你浏览医疗报告时，你也被吓得不轻。他们拍下了你身上的每一块伤疤、烙印和青痕，包括你大腿内侧的那些。他们记录下你瘦小身躯中的每一根断骨。你——她的身体——是一片断壁残垣，而这还仅仅是能够被看见的表面。

Clint和他的指挥官建议她去找治疗师谈谈，方便对症下药。而她在心理评估中撒了谎，轻轻松松通过了测试。

就像那个男人说的，她仍可以把世界玩弄于股掌之中。

她把Natalia Romanova从所有表格和文件中划去，取而代之的是Natasha Romanoff。再一次，世界尽在掌控。

身体，原谅她。你们已在这儿待了一年有余。美国人想尽办法让她适应，告诉她现在她和他们在一起，她是安全的，她是优秀的，她是完美的，这是一个崭新的开始。但她仍然觉得自己如同浮萍。

诚然，你已经习惯了纽约的酷暑和寒冬，你爱攀上高地，而她和她的现在最喜欢的人在屋顶嬉笑；你已经尝过发腻的甜甜圈、双倍芝士的薯条、和你的脸一样大的汉堡。咖啡很难喝，但是分量足够慷慨。

每个人都一边抱怨着星巴克一边对当季新品趋之若鹜。每一次她走进去，都会报上一个不同的名字。

你开始觉得有些事是上辈子发生的了，譬如有人把伤害蕴藏在爱抚之下，譬如你被冰冷的金属机器和咒语洗脑。实际上这不过是四百一十二天前。怎么说呢，经历了半生坎坷，你很难相信自己能重获新生。她第一次感受到发自内心的微笑，而你经历了无数个长冬，终于等到了枯寂心灵的重新悸动。

可是接着，她会在夜幕笼罩下溜进小巷用纸币将毒品交换。海洛因、可卡因、K粉、冰毒，来者不拒。你开始意识到她一直在欺骗你，欺骗Clint，欺骗所有人，她让你们都以为她过得很好。

你还是过于天真了，不是吗？她的顽疾并没有被治愈，大多数时候，情况只是变得越来越糟糕，不过是越来越难被发现罢。

不过没关系，只要你还愿意和她在一起。你所要做的只是继续倾听。你还在听吗？你还会一直听下去吗？他、他们会一直听下去吗？

她在上班前把止痛膏贴在凹陷的胸骨处。身体，原谅她。

有这么一段时间，一旦你决心拥抱新生活，你的心便会被一种奇异的感受弄得痒痒的。这是种前所未有的感受，或者说，它在身体记忆中沉睡了好几场命运轮回，上一次感觉到它时她还是个孩子。

它从她的肋骨开始生根发芽，在她内心深处开枝散叶。她的心灵是原本是一片凋敝的荒芜，却终于开始在生命、温暖和爱的点滴里复苏万物。尽管她心里还藏着那么多秘密，但当她握住她最喜欢的弓箭手那双生满老茧的大手时，她感觉自己回家了。

家。一个你听过，但太久不曾感受的词。

他们一起工作，一起闲逛，也曾一起倒下却从未坠落。当他们在一起时，你感觉好极了，老天，这简直像是置身乌托邦。在命运给你开了无数个玩笑之后，她终于得偿所愿。

每当他将你搂入怀中，你都会紧张忐忑。他揉乱你微卷的红发，手指蹭过你晶莹如玉的脸颊，你冰冷的皮肤便染上他厚实的温度。你觉得自己陷入一个包罗万象的温柔宇宙，那个宇宙叫做爱情。

一天清晨，Clint轻轻拨弄着你的柔发，告诉她自己发现了一些金色发根。他说，这很漂亮。他说，你应该让原本的发色自然生长。

Natasha不作声，用慵懒温柔的吻封住了他的唇，他们的手指紧扣交缠，在同一张床上度过了余下的清晨。

这是梦，这一定是梦。你想，别搞砸了。你只需要耐心，只需要继续倾听。如果你认为事情已经走向一个幸福圆满的结局，你就大错特错了。我们还没有结束。

身体，原谅她。

当她遇到的第一个好男人——她遇到过太多禽兽——在床【和谐】笫间与她欢爱时，她什么感觉都没有。也许有点疼，但她没有说出来。诚然，你感觉好极了。他让你通体舒畅，坠入愉悦的爱潮。他虔诚地抚摸过你的每一寸肌肤，仿佛你是阿弗洛狄忒，是他见过最美的女人。

但紧接着他犯了一个大错，他第一次说爱她。来自过去的幽灵瞬间将她拉进不堪回首的泥泞，现在她能闻到的只有另一个男人身上令人作呕的独特体味，她能感受到的只有他，在她肌肤上、在她双唇间、在她口腔内。当Clint触摸她时，你知道她出现了肋骨折断的幻觉，你的胃部因为她的恐惧而紧缩。

一个小姑娘，一个年轻版本的她用稚嫩的拳头捶打着你发育完全的胸腔。她误以为这只是心跳加速。

她慌忙从床上弹起，掀开被子几欲离去。他问她怎么了，但她回避掉所有关切的目光，也拒绝再和他交流分毫——真正意义上的“交流”。她只是单方面告诉他，他们结束了，她不爱他，她做不到。Clint懊丧地低下头，伤心欲绝。她是那么残忍，用无形的刀在他身上捅出一个个血洞，又扭转刀刃扎到最深处去。

她快速套上衣衫，把所有东西拾掇完毕落荒而逃。去哪里呢？她不知道，只想离他越远越好。

夜色渐退，霜华愈重，她在街巷里漫无目的游荡，心脏仍然一抽一抽地疼。有步履蹒跚的流浪汉和她擦肩，身上带着来自垃圾堆的酸臭，她下意识屏住呼吸。

身体，原谅她。毕竟她是在一群禽兽的淫笑中学会爱与被爱的。这是无药可救的恶性循环，一旦迈出通往深渊的第一步，多米诺骨牌便接二连三向后倒去。现在你在自食恶果。

他们打她、掐她、把她敲晕并在她头脑嗡鸣时告诉她她应该去死、她是个废物、没有人会像他们那样爱她。她知道至少三种方法在两秒内徒手杀死一个男人，但这些下流的男友和一夜情对象总以为自己知道得更多。他们警告她，如果她敢离开敢反抗，就开枪打死她。她说好。

“好”是指同意留下还是死去？你不知道。

然后她带着淤青去上班，无视Clint眉毛皱成一团。有一次，她的眼睛肿到睁不开，另一次，她的唇被割破。当他追问她怎么会受伤时，谎言再次轻易从嘴边溜出：我跌倒了。

这是个愚蠢的借口。每个人都知道这是世界上最蠢最荒谬的借口。他眨了眨眼，完全没有被说服，只是说了一句话：好吧。

一天晚上，他们碰巧在第五大道的酒吧外偶遇，她的手臂被一个比她大两倍的男人紧紧钳制住，而他的胳膊搭在另一个女人肩上。如果她没记错的话，那应该是Clint早些时候的女友，要么是儿科医生，要么是实验室研究员，要么是个护士，反正是三者其一，不过她记不得那人名字了。

她或许盯她盯得久了一点——那个女人很漂亮。一头柔顺的棕发，完美的颧骨，精心雕琢的拱眉，小巧的鼻尖，一双杏眼眉目含情顾盼生姿。这一切，她都不曾拥有。

作为她的身体，你觉得自己也没那么差，不是吗？

冲突在转瞬间爆发。你被拉扯开来，再回过神便发现Clint的手搭在那个男人的脖颈间，他女友的手捧住你的脸，而你不知道该看向哪方。她没有帮你做决定，直到男人间的战争停止，直到她对你说：别管他了，没事的。

Natasha男友的鼻梁骨被弓箭手捶断，而之后，她的鼻梁骨被男友打断。然后他们如野兽般交【防和谐】媾。动作粗暴。然后他告诉她你闪烁着泪光的眼睛丑陋无比。她吞咽下所有辱骂，她说她也是这么认为的。

事后Clint的女友告诉他，她觉得Natasha双眼无神。Clint说他注意到了，他在想办法。

身体，原谅她。

她作出改变的第一步是选择待在家不再去酒吧鬼混。但拖着沉重的躯壳和更加沉重的心情躺在床上对天发呆不是你一直想要的生活。再说了，也不是她所希冀的。

你觉得已经过了三年了，她觉得是四年。你们谁也不记得自从踏上那架从柏林到纽约的飞机起，你们在这儿待了多久。再一次，所有的时间空间概念在你脑海中搅成一团浆糊，你在漫无边界的深渊禹禹独行。你记得这种感觉，它让你回想起西伯利亚的过往。她没有睡着，但也没有动作。

有时你希望看见大火在天际燃烧，消防车就会从她窗外经过，鸣笛声刺耳如警报。你，身体，希望向她再次发出警报。

她在上班前两小时醒来，然后抓起手机请病假，确切地说，是发短信。你知道她的声音会露出马脚，她在用生病掩盖根本下不来床的事实。然而她至今愿意继续保守这个秘密。

你们俩都等待前门传来一阵暴【防】乱，然后是混乱的枪【和谐】响，然后一个令她胆颤的声音进来宣告她的死亡。你们俩都等待着一梭子弹，她总是等待着那枚象征终结的子弹。但子弹永远不会来。事实上，没有人来。

她连续好几天没有离开过床。

除了不睡觉、不吃饭、不喝水、不说话、不呼吸、不眨眼、不洗澡、不运动之外，这可能是你度过的最轻松的几天。

你提醒自己不要耽溺于幻象。这种吊诡的状态像是在生命线的边缘舞蹈。但她就是顽固执拗不让任何人知道。身体，原谅她。

你觉得她要放弃自己了。

当她在周四上午，确切地说是经历九个工作日的漫长休息后再度回到总部时，她再一次被叫去做心理评估。可惜的是这次测验于她依旧易如反掌。还没有人能够知道她的情况有多糟糕。

同一天晚上，你的舌尖品尝到了钢铁枪管的味道。在之后的很多夜晚，你的味蕾都在和冰冷的金属枪械打交道。有时你甚至怀疑你尝到了脑髓和血腥味，但紧接着门铃声响，她将枪从你的上颚抽出——这是你确认你们存活的唯一方式。

Natasha在一瞬换上假面，她嘴角挂着亲切的微笑去应门。Clint带着工作文件、炒面和宫保鸡丁走进来。

她盘腿坐下，强迫自己吞咽进一口又一口面条和鸡丁。你知道她分明尝不出味，但她仍然夸赞那很好吃。她一边大口大口吃，一边听她的搭档讲关于布达佩斯、布加勒斯特，或者其他以B开头的城市的愚蠢笑话，然后以最恰当的笑声回应。

他们谈到他明年将要举行的婚礼，Clint请她一定要去——不管她会不会公然在致辞环节揭他的丑。“我敢打赌那会是最精彩的致辞。”她谈笑自若，仿佛二十分钟前把枪塞进嘴里的人不是自己。

你难受得想吐。

他前脚刚离开，你的肩便垂下来，你的脸不再机械紧绷维持那个笑容。

身体，原谅她。

她又开始灵魂出窍。有时她以为自己还在收拾行李，但肉身已经步行到门前，或者把窗户打开，或者穿过人行道钻进汹涌的车潮。她不知道你从哪搞来的伤，她不知道你在痛。

你是她的附属物，而她也是你的。可大多数时光里她想尽可能把你们分开，这让她稍稍能喘口气来。但这几乎是不可能的。你们明明不分彼此，你们明明水乳交融。

她依然酗酒，依然嗑药，依然和不尊重她的男人共度春宵。你已经很熟悉格洛克26式手枪在舌尖的味道了，你熟悉它的每一寸角落和边缘，熟悉无论是凹槽、扳机还是枪膛的形状。有一回她没有用格洛克26，你的味蕾马上知觉出异样。

然后，在2月27日早上5点23分，在从波士顿回家的路上，在没有征得你同意的情况下，她以每小时100英里的时速将你狠狠撞向混凝土路障。尽管你知道这是她临时做出的决定，你依然很难过。但荒唐的是，同时你心里有一部分想，至少她终于这么做了。

她在Clint婚礼前两个月这么做了。

如果她真的很想拥抱死亡，很想杀掉你，她应该用枪。你们俩都很清楚这一点。

她的肋骨以一种惊人的方式断开，他们说失事现场没有急刹车或者打滑的痕迹，他们看见轰塌的钢筋水泥和报废的车厢，以为她活不下来。但有一个小女孩，一个年轻版的她死命敲打着你发育完全却又支离破碎的胸膛。当第一批救援人员将她从废墟中拉出来时，那敲击让他们误以为是鲜活的心跳。

身体，原谅她。

因为Clint暂时不愿原谅她，至少现在还不能。当她被紧急送往最近的一级创伤中心抢救时，医护人员将第一通电话打给了他。铃声响起时他正咬着烤焦的面包帮未婚妻挑选春天婚礼上最好看的餐巾纸颜色，然后他匆匆丢下面包和一个未完成的选择离开，登上通往波士顿最近的航班。

他不过将将到达，事故陈述、医疗报告和质问便从四面八方朝他涌来。

汽车没有打滑。她根本没刹车，更没系安全带。现在她的胸骨碎裂，主动脉破裂，双侧肺有撕裂伤。你过去知道她在服用鸦【防】片和可【和】卡【谐】因吗？她现在脱离生命危险了，但他们正在设法救她的腿。她的脊柱有两处骨折。我们会找心理咨询师过来。她有家人吗？我告诉你，她径直朝路障开去，故意撞上那堵混凝土墙，我们有摄像头监控记录。

他在重症监护病房待了整整三个星期，在你几乎不曾醒来的日子里紧握你的手。你凭借呼吸机堪堪维持着生命。浑身上下都传来撕心裂肺的疼痛，在你脑袋里，在你骨头间，在你身体每一个细胞和组织处。你的身体伤疤密布，而你坚信这些疤痕如同该隐的标记，以一种荒谬悲惨的方式庇佑你不会过早死去。（译者注：圣经中记载上帝给该隐做了个标记，这样遇见他的人就不会杀死他）

当Natasha终于悠悠转醒时，Clint连珠炮般的问题接踵而来。她吸【和谐】毒有多久了？她为什么没有刹车？她什么时候开始酝酿自杀的念头？她抑郁多长时间了？她为什么抑郁？当时他们分手是她抑郁的缘故吗？难道她在美国没有更快乐一点吗？她为什么在所有心理评估中撒谎？她为什么不告诉她？她难道没有足够信任他，让他知道吗？

他问，你他妈到底怎么了？她说，我真的不知道。

你的眼中含着泪水，痛苦和恐惧的泪水。而这是自从他们五年前相遇以来，他第一次看到她哭泣。

泪水刺疼了善良的弓箭手的心，他锋利的眉眼变得柔和，温暖的大手轻轻搭在你的前臂上。然后他恳求她人生中第一次说出实话，恳求她在人生中第一次，让他走进来，他不忍心看到她这副模样。

躺在医院的病床上，你觉得一个重要的时刻即将来临——清算她的过往。你等待这一刻等了整整一生。这是她说出真相的时刻，说出关乎她自己的真相。

她的胸腔因为竭力抑制抽噎而发疼。她说，这一切的开端是因为一个男人。

不管是放火点燃工厂的男人，还是把她从通风口偷走的男人，或者是把手伸进内裤摸她的男人。总是男人。

然后男人总是那么能言善辩，他们沾沾自喜以为征服了全世界。这就是为什么这个男人，和其他男人一起，毁掉了她的人生。Clint通常很擅长找话说，但是这一次，他哑口无言。

他能说什么呢？一只小鸟看见深渊。

但Clint用行动代替了苍白的语言。他不碰她，除非她想被触碰。他倾听，用心地倾听，并且不作评论。他替她请假。他确保她在最好的治疗中心得到最好的照顾，他找来他所能找到的最合适的精神病医生和心理治疗师，而在这一点上，Laura——一名出色的护士——可以帮忙。

最终，这对即将成为新婚燕尔的情侣决定推迟他们的婚礼。他们说，没关系的，在秋天举行婚礼也很美。

身体，原谅她。

尽管善良的人们和最好的朋友向她伸出援助之手，为她留出余地、做出让步，Natasha依然很难彻底与痛苦断绝联系。

有时候，你还是会受伤。无论是指尖被尖锐的边角扎到，还是掌心被薄薄的指甲壳划破。伤口很小，但你会疼。她通过疼痛来区分真实与虚幻，你听到了，但不知道是什么意思。

你还记得她尖叫着惊醒时身体有什么感觉。你还记得空虚的角落。她有时仍会心有余悸地醒来，而角落依然是黑暗阴冷和空虚的存在。

住院部的精神病专家告诉她，这些刺耳的声音和神魔鬼怪的幻影都是大脑虚构的假象。不过我们会治好的，医生接着说。

药物治疗使她迟钝不堪，而让你昏昏沉沉。这种感觉很不好，一点也不好。事实上，这是你有史以来最糟糕的感觉。但请继续倾听下去，听身体真正想说什么。

最终你得以再次呼吸。不，不是那种在走上台阶时让你想打哈欠的浅层吸气，和那一点关系都没有。你在某天清晨舒适地醒来，发现胸腔被一种全新的饱足感充盈。你再一次开始用心品味——愉悦尝起来不像痛苦那般酸涩，于是又一次，你深深呼吸。

你深深吸了那么大，那么大一口气。

身体，原谅她。在她让你经历了从A到Z，从Natalia到Natasha的一切之后，她所要求你能做的只是一次满足的深呼吸。

她承认她讨厌自己，并怪罪到你，但她保证这根本不是你的错。你使坏将一个微小的抽痛传递给她，以一种友善的方式提醒她这些年来让你被迫面对的种种定时炸弹和承受的种种毁灭性打击。

但是这一次，好在这一次，她不打算制造一场爆炸。

她给你，她的身体，写下一封封道歉信、感谢信和情书。她慷慨给予你所有的关爱，用你过去应该被尊重的方式尊重你。她请求你的原谅，原谅她这么多年以这么多种方式伤害你毁掉你。

她现在把你照顾得很好。这让你想到她的母亲。

身体，你原谅她了吗？

她把你的金发留长，不再去管红色那部分。事实上，如果头发太长了，她就会断然剪掉，然后你们才意识到它的实际重量。这不是几英寸或者几盎司的问题，它记录了她几十年来所经历的林林总总。你的脑袋觉得更轻盈了，她的也是。

一个小女孩，一个年轻版的她用拳头猛烈敲击着你发育完全的胸膛。Natasha，善良的成熟的Natasha，不再误以为这是她的心跳。相反，她看到了它本来的样子，这就是它本来的样子：

一个年轻女孩的灵魂，一个被困在燃烧的制药厂灼热的通风口里的九岁小女孩的灵魂，用她稚嫩的拳头连续猛击着围墙，她的声音在小小的空间里不断加大、回响：我还活着。我还在这里。

然后墙壁轰然倒塌，一个九岁女孩的灵魂终于被烟熏出了通风口，找到了回到地面的路。她的手掌被烧焦，但她还记得保鲜膜和芥末酱，所以整整二十年的灼伤也没那么严重。

你现在能原谅她了吗？

Natasha依然会在人行道上绊倒，然后和好友们对着绊倒她的裂缝大笑，他们一致认为Natasha笨手笨脚的样子很可爱。有时她还会在和Clint的孩子玩你追我赶时擦伤膝盖。

你依然能在她每次屈膝时感受到一股刺痛，而她依然喜欢在任何楼梯上隔着阶梯跳跃。你祈祷她慢下来，祈祷她能学会更好地照顾自己，因为那样她也会在不经意间更好地照顾你。

睡觉前，她把牛筋草药涂在自己的伤口、皮肤和其他地方。她在告诉你，她是关心你的。

伴随着牛筋草膏的清凉和持续不断的治疗，伴随着去往布达佩斯、布加勒斯特和其他以B开头的城市的奇妙旅途，伴随着依然存在的、你强迫她起床的好些艰难日子（不过有时你们一致决定倒头睡去），伴随着和心爱的人们、家庭和朋友共度的温馨时光，伴随着一个九岁的她、一个鲜活的坚韧的小女孩住在你身体里出谋划策，甚至，甚至伴随着仅仅是偶尔出现的，一双厚重的大手在她大腿内抚摸、下身突【和谐】起在她后背摩擦的触感，以及伴随着你们有意去弥合的巨大沟壑，她和你，你和她，都在快速地愈合。

然后，你原谅她了。

【全文完】

如果你愿意继续听的话，这是一些译者后记：

呼……终于在开学第一天把这篇文翻完啦，希望你能够喜欢。很抱歉前面有那么多残忍的阴暗的描述，我和你一样，在每写下一笔时，都在为这个来自红房子的姑娘揪心，有时觉得，啊，是不是该到头了呀，她该得偿所愿拥有幸福了吧，结果后面发现她仍在深渊里挣扎。残忍，痛苦，但又真实。当初头脑一热去找作者要授权，并不是我有多么kinky，觉得虐得有多么痛快，而是我很喜欢很喜欢这个从黑暗摸索着走向光明的过程，喜欢这个，不算圆满但值得向往的结局。毕竟Nat是最坚强最善良的姑娘啦，下一次我们见到她时，她正在电影院里拿着寡妇蛰大杀四方。

It’s been a fun ride。第一次发文，感谢每位点赞和推荐的人对我的支持（尤其谢谢Invictus和镝眸太太每次推荐嘻嘻！）本AO3忠实读者+寡all党其实还有些存货，以后有时间也会继续去翻译，期待下次旅程再见！


End file.
